The present invention generally relates to exercise devices, and in particular to an exercise device having an anchor that formed from components that can be removed, replaced, and/or interchanged.
Resistance exercise devices allow a user to exercise by providing a resistance to the movement of a user's arms, legs, or torso. Thus, for example, such devices allow a user to exercise by working one muscle against another, or by working against the weight of the user, by providing a resistance to the movement of a user's arms, legs, or torso. Resistance exercise devices typically include either elastic bands or inelastic straps.
Resistance exercise devices having inelastic straps are typically attachable to a structure, such as, for example, a door. In general, the anchors for such devices are not very flexible in that that they are attachable to one type of structure and/or are permanently attached to the exercise device.
There is a need to provide an anchor for an exercise device that is capable of being attached to a variety of structures. There is also a need to provide an anchor for an exercise device that is easily adaptable for attaching to a variety of structures. There is a further need to provide an anchor for and exercise device having easily replaceable components.